


More Than Allies (CountryHumans)

by potentiallycapitalist



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Grinding, M/M, Ottoreich, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, i am the ottoreich dealer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiallycapitalist/pseuds/potentiallycapitalist
Summary: The Ottoman Empire helps the Second Reich with a problem, and both find out what they've been wanting for a long time.





	More Than Allies (CountryHumans)

**Author's Note:**

> Ottoreich is a ship I really enjoy, and hope you will enjoy this session, too

Ottoman looked into the lustful eyes before him. Second Reich was pressing him to the wall, two hands on both sides of Ottoman's head, trapping him.  
"Osman..."  
"Evet..?"  
The German quickly leaned in to give the other a short, but needy kiss.  
"Hilf mir, bitte~" he pleaded, gesturing his problem semi-seductively.  
Ottoman looked down at his crotch meekly just to make sure ; indeed, this was no dream, Reich had an erection and wanted the other to help him get rid of it.  
He faintly blushed at the thought of what was going to happen, sex wasn't an uncommon practice for him-yet, something about the German made him all the more excited.  
Instead of giving a proper reply, the Turk went straight for it and gave Second Reich a sloppy french kiss, putting his arms around the taller male. Realizing he needn't barricade him, Reich kept one hand on the wall and put the other on Otto's hip-close to his thigh.  
All he needed to feel at that moment was the heat of their mouths, their tongues intertwining in the air, and the hardness that had started to appear in the othler's pants, pressing against his boner.  
Naturally, they had to take a break from all the sloppy kissing to breathe properly.  
"Bist du aufgeregt~?"  
"Isn't it obvious? Allah'ım, I love it when you speak German to me like that."  
Reich smirked seductively.  
"Dann werde ich weitermachen~"  
He pressed himself closer to the empire, grinding mostly their crotches together, making the other moan with the contact.  
"Sollen wir uns ausziehen?" he asked, eager to see his partner-in-war naked as soon as possible.  
Ottoman bit his lip awkwardly. He'd prefer to wait until he was too horny not to rip off his(and maybe Reich's) clothes, teasing him along the way.  
"...I'm not fully hard yet."  
"Werde ich es so machen~"  
Without warning, Reich attacked the other's neck with his mouth, at the same time putting both of his hands to work unbuttoning the Turk's shirt.  
"Mmh," Otto slightly protested at the sudden contact, as the German bit and sucked on a spot on his neck. That was definitely going to leave a hickey, and Reich made it as visible as possible on purpose.  
Reich lightly licked the spot that already had a mark forming.  
"Now everyone will see you're mine." he teased in his strong German accent.  
"Give me your neck too,"  
Ottoman requested, also wanting to leave his mark on Second Reich. It was only fair.  
Reich unbuttoned a small part of his uniform to show more of his neck, uncovering his prominent collarbones along the way. Wow did Ottoman Empire want to bite into those.  
As the Turk bit and sucked on a spot on his neck similar to the fashion in which he had, Reich continued unbuttoning the other's uniform. Ottoman lightly kissed the mark that had started forming, and leaned back to let Reich expose his muscular chest, both satisfied with now having each other branded.  
Reich quickly unbuttoned the rest of his own shirt, revealing his fit body, and once again pressed himself against Otto, determined to make as much skin touch as he could at that moment while sharing a passionate, needy kiss.  
He subtly arranged his leg to be between the Turk's legs, making it easier to grind against him, occasionally rubbing his leg against his crotch harder.  
Ottoman Empire moaned between lengthened kisses, getting a little too frisky to handle himself properly.  
"Looks like someone's getting excited~" Second Reich purred.  
"Shut up, you." Embarrassed at letting himself slip, Otto semi-aggressively trailed down Reich's stomach into his pants-and grabbed his dick, just like that.  
"OCH-" The German blushed at the sudden contact, grabbing the other's wrist.  
"W-wait, I don't think I locked the door-"  
A knocking sound echoed in the room faintly. How convenient.  
"Siktir,"  
The two communicated silently, and quickly got to hiding evidence of whatever they were doing.  
Ottoman, trying to be as quiet as he could, rushed under Reich's office table- presumably, the only place he could hide. The other members of the Central Powers were already suspicious of the two, so being seen in the same room alone (especially when they weren't exactly supposed to) wouldn't really better their reputation.  
"Ein Sekund!"(idk if this is right I'm fucking improvising)  
Second Reich buttoned his uniform shirt like his life depended on it, pulled out some random papers, arranged them like he was just filling them and sat down on his chair, careful not to kick his lover underneath. 

"Come in in german" (this part convos are in german but I'm too lazy to translate rn)

A mildly uneasy Austro-Hungary entered the room.  
"Hey, Reich,"  
So, it wasn't a diplomatic meeting. Good...  
Reich felt some kind of shuffle close to his legs.  
"Uh, hey. Take a seat."  
A-H sat down on the chair across Reich's, looking unsure of how to begin a conversation.  
Meanwhile Reich sent a quick, mini death stare at Ottoman, who was looking at him with a smug face, definitely planning something not good-but at the same time exciting. The tension of being caught added nothing more but spice to any situation.  
"I was passing by, and thought i should ask you about those papers I have you a few days ago, have you finished reading and filing them?"  
The German felt his pants getting looser, his fly being unzipped-  
oh fuck.  
Reich focused on not looking flustered, hoping he wouldn't blush or something. If it was going to happen, might as well let it happen and not give both of them away.  
"Sorry , not really. I've been putting them off for a little while, why do you ask? Are they important?"  
Austro-Hungary fiddled with his fingers.  
"There's reasons of the war starting written on it, I want you to sign it and fill out stuff to prove you're on my side. So, yes, they ARE pretty important."  
Reich felt a hand grasp his dick firmly, giving it 1-2 strokes. Successfully maintaining his composure, somehow not gasping as he probably would, he continued his conversation, although somewhat shakily.  
"Double sorry in that case. Thanks for your patience, I'll have them done by tomorrow. Why didn't you tell me earlier, though? I would have gone for them as soon as I c-could."  
Austro-Hungary looked to the floor. It wasn't as if he hadn't noticed the other's stutter at the last part, but he decided to ignore it. Whatever that meant, of course.  
"Well, you usually complete all paperwork pretty fast no matter the concept -not this time, I guess- so I didn't think it was needed."  
Reich felt the Turk's hot,wet tongue on his tip, teasing him. Doing his best not to wince, he decided to keep his sentences shorter, or he really might slip up.  
"Well, that's reasonable. I apologize."  
Reich felt Otto's tongue go along his shaft from the tip to the base, and lightly bit his lip to prevent himself from moaning.  
"It's okay on the most part. They're not extremely urgent."  
Austro-Hungary looked at him suspiciously for a second, but decided to ignore whatever was making him so and returned to his normal state.  
"D-Do you have any other matters you need to talk about with me?"  
"No, thanks for your time, Reich. "  
Austro-Hungary got up, and walked to the door, grabbing the handle. Just as he was about to exit, he added,  
"I think your hat is a little lopsided, by the way."  
"A-ach, thanks for pointing it out,"  
Well that was ONE thing Reich had forgotten to do, properly reposition his helmet. Hopefully he hadn't had any other slip-ups, or else the situation wasn't looking very good.  
By that point Ottoman had the tip of his cock in his mouth and was slowly going down, taking more of him in his mouth.  
"One more thing,though, you uh, feeling okay? You've been acting sorta weird..."  
Scheisse. So he hadn't been as good at acting after all.  
"J-Ja! Totally fine! I'm good!"  
"Alright then... Expecting to see you at the meeting tomorrow."  
Austro-Hungary closed the door behind him with a light slam.  
"AuF wIeDeRsEhEn!" he answered a bit too loudly, glad that the other finally exited the room.  
Having made sure Austro-Hungary was out of hearing range, he let out a hearty moan.  
"Scheisse! Why'd you have to do that when he was here nn..."  
Ottoman was bobbing his head up and down occasionally letting out a smug hum that went right through Reich's body, pleasuring him while looking at the other's eyes.  
Having had their fair share of grinding against each other and him having an erection before that, Reich didn't last long.  
"O-Osman! I'm gonna cum!"  
The Turk let our a satisfied hum and let Reich push his head down on his dick, deepthroating him.  
"OSMAN!"  
The German felt waves of pleasure and post-cum exhaustion hit him as he came in Ottoman's mouth, moaning, relaxing his grip on the other's head.  
Ottoman slowly stood up from under the table, smiling smugly. He wiped his mouth of any cum that could have gotten there, having swallowed most of it.  
"Don't taste bad, Reichie~"  
"Och komm hier, du!"  
The German, mildly embarrassed and vengeful slammed the other down on the table, their legs still on the ground.  
"What, gonna punish me for threatening our reputation or something?"  
Ottoman giggled.  
Reich pressed his body against Ottoman's, on top of him.  
"Maybe so."  
He dragged his hand down Ottoman's bare chest, having pushed himself up a bit but still really close to each other, and cupped his bulge, rubbing it harshly.  
The Turk let out a pleasured hum and lightly arched his back, as to press his erection more on the other's hand.  
"Nn, you gonna jack me off?"  
Reich smirked.  
"Nein."  
"Mm?"  
Ottoman didn't let his curiosity show much, but it was clear he was interested in what Reich was going to, or could do. Second kissed the other roughly as he positioned his knee to be in the middle of Ottoman's.  
He knew the other wasn't going to last very long, so he was going to make the best of it.  
For him at least. The other sucking his dick, as pleasuring as it was, could have lead to terrible consequences if they were caught, not even mentioning the embarrassment. A little punishment wouldn't harm anyone ;).  
With no warning, Reich pressed onto Ottoman's erection with his knee- HARD. (Haha get because f-) The other made a sound of surprise, although muffled by Reich's tongue- he'd decided it was for the best not to be too loud.  
Ottoman let a low pitched grunt as he instinctively started grinding on the German's knee/leg, turning him on further.  
Reich slowly slid his hands to his partner's sensitive nipples, and started twisting them as Ottoman dug his nails into his back, squirming needily.  
The German broke the kiss, a thin string of saliva still connecting the two.  
"Reichie..."  
Ottoman leaned his head back on the table, panting.  
"Do you want to cum?"  
"E-evet-"  
Reich pressed against the other as much as he could, nearly painfully.  
"Hmm~?"  
"EVET!"  
"Come in your pants for me, Osman."  
Obeying, Ottoman clutched Second Reich as if he was holding on for dear life as he came, moaning loudly, the wet spot on his pants growing steadily.  
"Allahım..."  
Ottoman panted, trying to regain his senses, as Reich steadied him on the table making him sit upright.  
Reich smiled smugly, and planted a soft kiss on Otto's lips.  
"Did I hurt you?"  
Otto threw a mildly annoyed look at his lover.  
"Reich, I love you but you're KILLING ME. "  
Reich giggled mischievously.  
"Let me take your Hose off." (Yes it means pants shut up)  
Ottoman kissed Reich and hugged him as the other unbuckled his pants, humming. He pulled down his pants, revealing his half-hard dick-  
"...you're commando?"  
Ottoman blushed. Yeah, he wasn't wearing any underwear.  
"Not. A word."  
Reich giggled.  
"Well that's a surprise turn-on for sure ."  
Ottoman, now just with the top half of his uniform (unbuttoned) huffed in annoyance and embarrassment.  
"Shut up and take your clothes off."  
"Hmm, getting feisty I see? Couldn't stand getting dominated by your Deutsch ally~?"  
"I'll show you what getting dominated really means, Reich."  
In a quick motion, he grabbed the other by his wrists and pinned him down on the table with his hands next to his head instead- leaving him in surprise.  
"Was-"  
Otto cut him off with a kiss. Despite being the one nearly fully naked, he was determined on "being top". Wasn't that what being a powerful empire was about, after all? Dominating your enemy. Well, ally in this case, but the context didn't really change did it? Except that an ally will let you use their resources willfully.  
Hell yeah consent sure rocks.  
"Can't say I'm not into the way this has turned against me..." Reich bit his lip and raised his eyebrows as Otto started stripping him, still holding his hands with one hand, working with the other.  
Ottoman smirked. "Silence, bottom."  
Reich turned his head to the side, blushing, snickering under his breath.  
After he'd nearly fully taken off all of Reich's clothes, leaving his boxers on. He let go of his hands and slowly took off the rest of his uniform, staring right into Reich's eyes. Reich sat up when he was let, and stared at Otto's muscular body in its full glory, drooling.  
"Scheisse, Otto, I'm impatient. Hurry up."  
Ottoman cocked a brow. Reich had already started leaking- a noticeable wet spot on his underwear forming.  
"Azgın."  
Ottoman noticed Reich's eyes drift from his eyes to his manhood shamelessly, biting his lip. His eyes went over his muscular chest to his abs, as if trying to etch the image into his head, his eyes lingering mostly on his-  
"You're drooling."  
Reich giggled shamelessly.  
Ottoman got in between Reich's legs, and started pulling his underwear down with his finger, teasing him while looking in his eyes lustfully. He couldn't help noticing Reich's body was as muscular as his, his eyes drifting downward.  
"My eyes are up here, sexy."  
"I could have said the same, Reichie~" he said, as he trailed with his finger to the German's hole, making the other squirm in arousal.  
"How erotic~!"  
Ottoman pulled the rest of the German's underwear off as Reich shivered, his sensitive cock being exposed to the semi-cold air. The Turk gave his cock 1-2 strokes (receiving a hearty moan) before setting all their clothes into a neat-ish pile impatiently.  
Otto squeezed Reich's thighs while kissing him, pressing him down onto the table, making him lay down.  
"...Ich habe lube in the second drawer." Reich muttered between heated kisses.  
"...you do this often?"  
Reich looked away blushing as the Turk slid open the drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube underneath some papers-  
"Are these my letters-?"  
Reich smiled, face flushed, still not looking at him.  
"..."  
So he'd jacked off to his letters before. Interesting.  
"C'mere, you horny bastard." Otto teased, pulling Reich closer, who giggled in return.  
"You ready?"  
Ottoman planted a little kiss on Reich's collarbone, who rolled his eyes and wrapped his legs around him.  
"Och, fick mich already."  
Ottoman raised a brow, but obeyed and put a generous coat of lube on his fingers and cock, fully aware that Reich was intently watching him, biting his lip.  
"Bir."  
Just as it seemed Reich had fallen out of focus he felt the Turk's finger going inside him, the coolness of the lube making him shiver.  
"Och-!"  
It was only one finger, but boy did it feel good.  
"Iki."  
Reich moaned as the second finger entered him, Otto slowly starting to scissor.  
"Drei~"  
Reich gasped, digging his nails into the other's back as he slowly inserted himself inside of him, adding to the feeling of fullness.  
Ottoman moaned when halfway inside, beginning to thrust, going deeper with each one.  
"Allahım you're tight..."  
"Ach... Osman..!"  
Soon the room was echoing with the sound of flesh slapping against each other, accompanied with lustful gasps and moans.  
"Och...Harder..."  
Furrowing his brows, Reich was now fully leaning on the table, his back against it. Otto gripped Reich's leg with one hand, doing as he was told whilst jacking him off with rhythm matching his thrusts.  
"Th-that feel good?"  
"Mmh... Ja...." Reich bit his lip, groaning, as he unraveled in the sensation as Ottoman picked up the speed.  
Otto smirked and thrusted with all his might, aiming for Reich's sweet spot -his prostate- successfully. The German cried out loud, waves of pleasure going through his body as Ottoman hit the same spot again and again, his thrusts getting sloppier with each one. His hand jacking Reich off had fallen out of sync with his thrusts, making the German go crazy.  
"OTTO!!! I-I'M GONNA CUM-"  
"TOGETHER!!!"  
Ottoman thrusted one last time as hard as he could, Reich feeling the cock inside him twitch as they both came, the Turk inside Reich and German on his and the other's chest. Having dug his nails into Ottoman's back so hard it left red marks, Reich slowly relaxed and un-tensed his body as the other pulled out, both panting.  
Ottoman flopped down on the office chair, letting Reich rearrange himself on the desk to catch his breath comfortably.  
"Seni seviyorum, biliyosun dimi?"  
Ottoman blushed in surprise, not having known the other knew his language.  
"Natürlich, dummkopf. Ich liebe dich auch."  
Reich smiled, trying not to let post-orgasm exhaustion get to him.  
The lovers shared a small, passionate kiss, finally having made their feelings even clearer. 

They were a lot more than mere allies now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate how underrated this ship is. The struggle is real, so I just wrote this to quench my thirst


End file.
